Yuugi's Party
by Maxy
Summary: Yuugi is finally 16 and is now aloud to have partys with no adults. How will the first one go???Chapter 4 and 5 coming soon!
1. Default Chapter

Yuugi's Party  
  
Maxy: Wheeee ^_^ Yu-Gi-Oh fic, eh? I'm using the japanese names... ENJOY!!!  
  
Yuugi: I'm16! I'm16! I'm16! I'm 16!.... I'm16!!  
  
As you can tell, it is Yuugi's sixteenth birthday. his grandpa went on a roadtrip, leaving the house all for Yuugi! His grandpa said he is allowed to have partys without a parent there and he will be home in 2 weeks. Yuugi got a gift from his grandpa too. It was a Fido(dog) and Yuugi couldn't think of a name so he called him Fido. Since Yuugi can have partys, he decided to have one in a week.  
  
Yuugi: YAY!!! I'm going to invite Honda, Jounouchi, Mai, Anzu, Malik, Seto, Ryou, Shizuka, Otogi.... I have no other friends *crys*  
  
Yuugi called Jou, Honda, Mai, Anzu, Malik, Ryou, Shizuka, Seto and Otogi. They all said they can go so Yuugi made the place look like a teens' place, not like an old, wrinklly grandpa's place. A week went passed and it was the day of the party. Yuugi went to school. Ater school, Ryou and Setocame with Yuugi, to his house and Yuugi was driving. He was lucky he only crashed into a HYDRO POLE (lol)!! An hour went passed and they were safe. Yuugi bought a new car and Seto drove. They went into Yuugi's house and sat on the purple couch which Yuugi said looked "funky."  
  
Ryou: Yuugi.... I'm bored.....  
  
Seto: Ya! Where are the babes, booze and most of all... the FOOD!?  
  
Yuugi: Well..... er..... uhh...... be right back.  
  
Yuugi ran to his new car. (btw, it's a Honda) He drove into the the grocery store. He bought 5 gallons of bubba beer, 10 bags of regular chipsand 5 nude babes(Yuugi chose out his favourtie ones... the big breast ones. 3 of them were blondes, 1 burnette and 1 red head. Yuugi quoted "they seem very playful, they're HOTT and I want them!!!" They were only $20.00 in American).  
  
Yuugi: Ladies, ladies.... I enjoy this but I'm dr--- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT PINK THING OVER THERE ON THE ROAD!?!?!?  
  
He crashed into Honda's house. It was due to these 5 babes' breasts going in his face. "They were just all big and juicy and they couldn't be unnoticiable"- Yuugi.  
  
Honda: Yuugi! I need a drive to your party.  
  
Yuugi- Finnnne..... but these babes are MINE!!  
  
Honda: ok ok... I'm trying to get Shizuka... remember?  
  
The 5 babes noticed their fooling around gift wasn't helping their new owner, Yuugi. Instead of bothering Yuugi, they rubbed theirselves all over Yuugi's car. Once they got to the house, Yuugi brought the babes in with dog leashes.  
  
Yuugi: Yay! Everyone is here!  
  
Seto: Thanks for fixing this huge problem Yuugi * takes one of the blondes to Yuugi's bedroom, the blonde rips Seto's clothes off and Seto starts kissing the blonde all over. Then they french and Seto feels her. She was just perfect like a dream girl to him. Her breast were warm and soft. Then they got naughty.*  
  
Jounouchi: Where did you get those babes, Yug'?  
  
Shinzuka punched Jou in the face.  
  
Otogi: Fiesty, eh Honda? *twrils hair*  
  
Honda: No shit Sherlock. Even Yuugi would know.  
  
Yuugi: Well.... not.... really.......  
  
Shizuka: *blush* Honda and Otogi.... you like me??? *blinks*  
  
Honda and Otogi: Yes *blush*  
  
Shizuka kisses Honda with a warm "Wheeler" kiss and takes Otogi to Yuugi's bedroom. (dadadada)  
  
Yuugi: Why is everyone going in there?  
  
Ryou: Sex maybe.....  
  
Yuugi: OH SHIT!  
  
Yuugi went to his bedroom. He yelled at Shizuka, Otogi and Seto. Yuugi gave them a time out and then they went downstairs to the party. Seto looks around and sees Jou eating from a dog dish.  
  
Seto: You really are a dog, Jounouchi Mutt.  
  
Jou: Shut you little fucking mouth, Seto!  
  
Maxy: As you can see this may get a little ...... edgy. I won't talk about their fight anymore. And if you were wondering "Why is Jounouchi eating from a dog dish?" Well... it's because Anzu dared him to while Anzu, Mai and Jounouchi were playing Truth or Dare. Back to the stroy...  
  
Yuugi: So you saw my dog's dog dish?  
  
Anzu: Yup! I saw your Fido, too! He is SOOOOO kawaii! What's his name?  
  
Yuugi: Fido. I got him for my birthday. *pets Fido*  
  
Honda: Weird name Yuugi... You didn't need to tell your life story. * puts on SUM41 and dances with the red head nude girl*  
  
Yuugi: I.....will.... go now. *runs through the window, on the road and his grandpa runs him over which kills Yuugi FOREVER!*  
  
Honda stares at Yuugi... then goes back dancing.  
  
Jou: Anzu... will you dance with me next slow song?*puts on Dilemma*  
  
Anzu: Ewwwww NO!  
  
Jou: Whatever... *runs to the kitchen* YES!  
  
Maxy: Now you must be wondering " Why did Jounouchi wanna dance with Anzu and then he was happy that she said no?" Well that was because Mai dared him to. Poor guy, ne?  
  
Malik is bored sitting on the "funky" couch. He goes over to the chips. He thinks they look funny and eats one. He eats another. He then thinks they are yummy and kills them.  
  
Ryou: What the Hell are you doing?!?!?!  
  
Malik: The chips were too good and I thought they were going to kill me. NOT ANYMORE THOUGH !!!*evil laugh*  
  
Yami Malik comes in.  
  
Yami Malik: Malik... we went through this already... I'm the one who kills things  
  
Malik: Oops! Sorry Yami!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
Maxy: I hoped you liked it ^__^ 


	2. The Chapter That Makes No Sense

Maxy: Well... Yami Malik was there but he decided to left so wave if you must *waves to Yami Malik and falls over*. Now we will see how Anzu is doing... to let you guys know... Anzu feels she likes.... Jounouchi because of earlier (if you can read, you will remember) AND this chapter makes no sense so... have fun being confused!!!(I know I will)  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^**^*^*^*^  
  
Anzu: Who is bored raised their hand  
  
Anzu was holding an empty beer bottle behind her back while she stared at Mai, Otogi, Honda and Jounouchi rasing their hands up. Then, Anzu holds the bottle in front of her.  
  
Anzu: Then let's play spin the bottle!!!  
  
Anzu felt happiness that Mai and Jounouchi shook their heads. She thought *I hope I get to kiss Jounouchi.... Open his mouth and I will open mine... then we will go to the bedroom!!!!!!*.  
  
Anzu: I WILL GO FIRST!!!!!  
  
Jounouchi: Fine, fine... no one cares who goes first, Anzu.  
  
Anzu spun... she was upset 'cause it didn't land on Jounouchi... it landed on Otogi.  
  
Otogi: GOD DAMMIT!!!  
  
They kissed. When they were kissing, Otogi was pretending it was Shizuka and Anzu was pretending it was Jounouchi (why do they want the same family people :P) . Now, it was Otogi's turn, wishing it was Shizuka. It was... HONDA!  
  
Honda: But I don't wanna!  
  
Otogi: I don't either... so pucker up, bitch *grabs Honda close to him, then twirls hair*  
  
They kiss eachother gentlly... they fell in love.  
  
Honda: Hey Otogi! E-mail me sometime at chunkylover86@aol.com !  
  
Otogi: I will my love dove.  
  
It was now Honda's turn. It landed on Mai.Honda whispers under his breath *major hottie time... YES! But I like Otogi now...... Awwwwww......*. They kissed and Mai spun. It landed at...... guess who?  
  
Jounouchi: YES!!!... I mean... very well then.  
  
They kissed and then went to the bushes. Honda stared at them while they tore eachother's clothes off. Then he turned away and no one today knows what else happened.  
  
Malik: This party is boring..... the host is dead. (Maxy: Now THAT'S a good point)  
  
Honda: I'll be the new host!!  
  
Ryou: Well then... off to Honda's house!  
  
Honda: Well..... ok....... I'll be right back.... *runs to the kitchen, grabs the shapest knife and stabs himself in the heart which leads to a bloody death.*  
  
Ryou: I don't think he's coming back....  
  
Malik: Let's just wait anyways.  
  
Everyone stares at Malik for 20 minutes in dead silence. Tumbleweed rolls by Malik.  
  
Malik: Let's go to Seto's place! He has a HUGE house after all.  
  
Seto: But.... Mokuba is having a kiddie party with kiddie friends and kiddie foods and drinks right at this moment.  
  
Malik: Jounouchi?  
  
Jounouchi: Malik? (that happens for a while)  
  
Mai: How bout we go to the old bastrad, Pegasus??  
  
Everyone: OK! LET'S GO!!  
  
Since Anzu wants to be a teacher, she tells everyone to go in single file. They don't so she gave up. Bandit Kieth comes up to them.  
  
Bandit Kieth: What the hell you doing at a time like this?  
  
Everyone: Going to ask Pegasus something.  
  
Bandit Kieth: Here, you can call him from my cell. *passes cell over to Anzu*  
  
Anzu tries phoning and the phone turns into a note saying " I'm eating. From Pegasus ". They then gave the note to Bandit Kieth aand went on the yellow brick road to see the Wizard of Oz. No wait.... never mind.. I ment Pegasus.  
  
Pegasus: Anzu... since we have been going out for a year now... will you make me the happiest man and marry--  
  
Otogi: ANZU WENT OUT WITH YOU!!!! YOU WANT TO MARRY HER!?!?!? OMFG!!!  
  
Everyone laughs except for Anzu and Pegasus. Anzu whispers to Pegasus "yes."  
  
Pegasus: YIPEE!!!! I'm getting married to Anzu-boy... I mean giel!! *that was a close call* Let's go on a honeymoon lalalalalalala!  
  
Ryou: I think I will go now.... bye scary people.  
  
Ryou went to the Shadow Realm with Malik. They played "The Eviler One" (made by Yami Hasbro). Ryou won once and Malik won five times. Now back to the main people....  
  
Otogi: I'm bored *twirls hair*.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Maxy: Told ya! 


	3. Short Chapter, Playing Games

Maxy: Now... poor Otogi is bored so..... have a happy day with Otogi and his bored-ness.......(this is a very short chapter)  
  
Otogi: This is SOOOOOOOOOOOOO BORING!!!! Who is still here .... so many people are going POOF!  
  
Jounouchi: Mai, Anzu, Seto, Shizuka, you and.... me.  
  
Mai: Let's go back to Yuugi-chan's house!  
  
Jounouchi: But Yuugi's a guy.....  
  
Mai: .....and how do you know that?  
  
Jounouchi: *sweatdrops* well.... I went over one day, not knowing Yuugi was taking a shower so I sat on his bed in his bedroom, waiting.... he came in and he was frieghten and his towel....fell....... *blush*  
  
Mai: Oh..... ok...... *steps back away from Jounouchi*  
  
They went to Yuugi's house. On the way, Seto and Otogi had a contest... who can find the most rocks on the way to Yuugi's, wins. Seto won because Otogi kept playing with his hair. When they got there, Mai was looking in the game cupboard. There was LIFE, Jepardy and Monopoly. They started playing LIFE. First went Jounouchi.... then Mai, Anzu, Seto, Otogi and then Shizuka. Jounouchi got a nine, Mai got a one, Anzu got a two, Seto got five, Otogi got seven and Shizuka got three. Next round of spinning, Jounouchi spun a ten and since he is the cop, he didn't need to pay the price. He got on the "get married" spot. Since Jounouchi didn't exactly know how to play LIFE thisis what happened.....  
  
Jounouchi: YAY!! I'm going to get married to Mai! *steals Mai's piece and puts it in his car*  
  
Mai: That is NOT how we play!! *throws the game in a fire that appears to be in the house* How 'bout we play Monopoly?  
  
Shizuka: Ok! Can we have teams?  
  
Mai: Sure ^__^  
  
Otogi blurred out "I dibs Shizuka!" at the same time Shizuka said "I dibs my big bro!''  
  
Mai: How about the teams are... Shizuka and Jounouchi......  
  
Jounouchi and Shizuka: Sounds go so far *hugs eachother*  
  
Mai: Awwww... so kawaii... anyways back to the teams.... Otogi and Seto...  
  
Otogi and Seto: DAMN!  
  
Mai: And then I'm stuck with Anzu.  
  
Jounouchi & Shizuka chose the dog, Otogi & Seto chose the hat and Mai & Anzu chose the wheelbarel.  
  
Jounouchi: Wait a minute! We need dice! There are no dice!!!  
  
Otogi goes to the kitchen. Mai goes after him and rips off the dice earings. Otogi is suffering in pain so Seto goes to to the phone and aclls the ambulance. Otogi went to the hospitile.  
  
Mai: Here are some.  
  
Jounouchi: Very good.... Let's start!  
  
Mai: But now the teams aren't even *throws Monopoly in the fire* Who wants to play Jepardy?  
  
Everyone: Not me!  
  
Anzu: I want to play Risk!  
  
Shizuka: Well, since Yuugi doesn't have Risk, let's play, Trash Yuugi's house?  
  
Everyone: Ok!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Maxy: I like to thank Pegasus(my friend) for giving me the idea with ripping the dice to make it have less amount of people... it's hard working with 20 people at once compared to 5! 


	4. Trash YUUGI'S HOUSE!

Maxy: Now you probably remember what happened in chapter 3 right? Right! Okay, now back to the Trashing Yuugi's Place game!! ENJOY ^_^!!!  
  
Shizuka: I dibs Yuugi's room!  
  
Mai: I'll help Shizuka!!! *holds up matches*  
  
Jounouchi: Shizuka... since I'm your older brother I like to teach you one thing... trashing people's places is bad unless it's Yuugi's place... ok?  
  
Shizuka: Ok... I'll remember that....  
  
Jounouchi: I DIBS YUUGI'S GRANDPA'S ROOM!!!!!!!!! *dagger in one hand and lighter in other*  
  
Seto: THE KITCHEN!  
  
Anzu: uhhh.... the living--  
  
Seto: AND THE LIVINGROOM!!!  
  
Anzu: But what about m--  
  
Mai: GO HOME ANZU!!!!!  
  
Anzu: Fine... *walks across the street to her house and Yuugi's grandpa runs her over*  
  
Malik and Ryou were bored of The Eviler One so they went to see everybody at Yuugi's. When they got there, the house was in flames.  
  
Malik: What the Hell did you do?!?!?! His grandpa still lives there still BAKA!!!  
  
Mai: Shizuka started it!  
  
Malik: CHEESE AND RICE!!!! You helped the little 7th grader!!! You all deserve to get punished! *takes rod out and Chris appears*  
  
Chris: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Let's see *evil grin* how bout Jounouchi, Mai and Seto will die for now!!! *takes out a dagger and then Aemal and Dave run from a path of skulls*  
  
Aemal: DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *burns Mai with a lighter while he's gigglin'* MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Dave: THAT LOOKS LIKE FUN, AEMAL!!!!! *takes a knife and jabs it all over Jounouchi*  
  
Chris: Seto, Seto, Seto.... * takes dagger and pokes it in Seto's eyes. He falls over and stabs him in the neck. Then he stabs Seto in the chest (in the heart area) and cuts his head off. Chris takes the head and sticks it on a stick. The rest of this fic... he will be carrying it around with him.* I'll go Malik ... WARNING... you maybe next.  
  
Malik: HAHAHAHAHA!!!You're funny!  
  
Chris: I was being serious *POOF!*  
  
Dave and Aemal: *POOF!!*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	5. none

Now if you are wondering, I don't really LIKE Yu-Gi-Oh ("That's why you're killing everyone"- LMAO Pegasus Girl!!!). If you need to be reminded... the only people standing are Shizuka, Malik and Ryou... Pegasus and Otogi will be in this story still and we will have appearences from them!! Enjoy! By the way only one person dies in this chapter....  
  
Malik decides to rebuild Yuugi's grandpa's house because he feels "upset" for some unknown reason. He made it the size of Seto's place. it costed a total of building $5 million dollars and 62 cents. Malik made fake money to pay that part and it felt and looked like REAL money. Later on, Malik went around the community for kind donations to get brand new items for Yuugi's grandpa. he got $3000 and he bought all the stuff. He felt this great tinglly thingy inside... it was like NOTHING he felt before! He ended up killing himself because he didn't like the feeling. Chris came back.  
  
Chris: TOLD YA YOU WILL DIE!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * stares at Jounouchi's head on stick*  
  
Pegasus appears out of nowhere and decides to talk to Chris.  
  
Pegasus: lalalalalalala! How are you Chrisy-boy?  
  
Chris: Don't call me that *pokes one of Pegasus' eye with dagger*  
  
Pegasus: Fine Chrisy-b..... Chris I mean..... uhhhhh ya.... Chris... not Chrisy-b--  
  
Chris: SHUT IT!!!!!!!  
  
Pegasus: Fine Chrisy-slut...  
  
Chris: DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!  
  
Dave appears out of nowhere.  
  
Dave: Hey Chris and old, scary man...  
  
Pegasus: Chrisy-slut.... who's this?  
  
Dave: CHRISY-SLUT!?!?! OMG THAT'S HILARIOUS *laughs sooo hard he crys*  
  
Chris: Arggg... *POOF!*  
  
Dave: Old, scary man.... you're cool.... sort of....  
  
Pegasus: I was going to get married to Anzu-boy!  
  
Dave: Ewwww.... Anzu.... she was grosse enough when I thought she was a girl....  
  
Pegasus: Oops! I have to stop doing that lalalalalalala!  
  
Dave goes POOF!  
  
Pegasus: Awwwww.... That Davey-boy was HOTT!*crys*  
  
Dave comes back, slaps Pegasus and goes POOF! again.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Maxy: The whole point of this short chapter was to kill Malik... sorry abou tmy short chapters!! 


	6. Muka?

Chapter 6  
  
Maxy: I have no ideas so I'll write thingers that come into my head. ENJOY^_^  
  
Pegasus: Lalalalalalala I need to see Davey-boy again!!!  
  
Dave comes out of nowhere and just stands there... isn't he boring sometimes? No he's not...  
  
Dave: *burp*  
  
Pegasus Girl comes by...  
  
PegasusGirl: Pegasus.... YOU STOLE MY NAME!!!!! Now I have to be called PegasusGIRL!!  
  
Dave: Why am I here?  
  
PegasusGirl: Cause I love you...  
  
Dave: Really?  
  
PegasusGirl: Nah... not really....  
  
Pegasus: What about ME? *hugs Dave*  
  
Dave: .......AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
PegasusGirl: .....LBUQUERQUE!!!!  
  
Otogi: Why are you in the hospital?  
  
Pegasus: Cause I want to sleep with someone...  
  
Otogi: Ok... I'm the man ;)  
  
PegasusGirl: Hey you can't have that!  
  
Dave: -_-?  
  
PegasusGirl: Otogi.. my sister loves you....  
  
Otogi: Well... What do I do with Pegasus?  
  
PegasusGirl: CAN HIM!!  
  
Otogi: Ok... how you do that?  
  
PegasusGirl: No... were out of AppleFritters!  
  
Otogi still doesn't know how to can people so he stuffs Pegasus in a pop can. Then Mica came....  
  
Mica: Wheeeeeeeeee! DUKEY!!!!!!!!!!! *tackle glomps Otogi*  
  
Otogi: pst... use my JAPANESE name... Otogi.  
  
PegasusGirl: Hi sis.........ter........  
  
Dave: Ryou... you here?  
  
Ryou: Yea...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Maxy: I can't think of nothing.. What will Ryou do?  
  
(When Ryou said Yea... he died somehow...) 


End file.
